Kuroko and Kecleon
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: When Kuroko caught his first Pokemon, he didn't actually catch it himself really. He more stumbled- or rolled- onto it. And that was how young Kuroko found himself a Kecleon while lost outside of town. Kuroko no Pokemon AU


When Kuroko caught his first Pokemon, he actually didn't actually catch it himself. He more stumbled- or rolled- onto it.

Kuroko was only 8 years old when he found himself lost at the outskirts of town. Sure he tend to wander aimlessly, but he always knew where his was (or at least found his way back to home).

"Granny said if I ever get lost, stay in one place," Kuroko reminded himself. "That way, someone will find me. But…" he looked around, surrounded by tall grass and trees, "who's going to find me?"

Kuroko was such a small child, no doubt unable to stand out among the tall grass. And with his low presence, it'd be impossible for anyone to find him.

Deciding not to follow his grandmother's words for once, Kuroko went to find his own way home.

"I think I came from here…" little Kuroko mumbled, still hesitant with this path. "I hope…"

Unable to see much of what was ahead of him, Kuroko kept his eyes up. He might be able to recognize some trees. He _was_ from Fortree City; he _had_ to know trees.

Sadly, looking up, Kuroko didn't notice the Tropius sleeping in the grass in front of him. Kuroko wandered right into the Fruit Pokemon's nap, waking it right up.

" _Tro!_ " Tropius cried, jumping into the air and flapping its giant wings.

Kuroko yelped as well, falling back onto his bum. He looked up, aghast, at the giant Pokemon. After his initial shock, Kuroko scrambled to get away. He dug his fingers into the dirt, scrounging up to his feet and running. He didn't having time to look back with his escape. Kuroko only heard the cries of the Tropius behind him before it flew by and knocked him back to the ground with its momentum.

Kuroko let out another yelp as he started tumbling away. He wasn't sure when he was going to stop until he collided into something and bounced back. The next thing Kuroko knew was that he was looking up at the sky once again.

"What?"

Kuroko sat up, looking around at what he rolled into. Only, there wasn't anything around him. It could've been one of the trees, but what he rolled into wasn't hard and sturdy like the tree trunks; it was more plump and Kuroko knew he knocked it over at the same time.

"Then what was it?" Kuroko asked himself softly, continuing to look around. It was then that he noticed a floating red zigzag. "Eh?"

Curious, Kuroko carefully walked up to the zigzag. He noticed it shaking. Without a second thought, the boy poked the zigzag. Suddenly, a Pokemon appeared, yelping and scrambling away from Kuroko.

Kuroko squeaked and fell back once again, but was still sure to his eye on the Pokemon. It was a Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokemon scrambling behind one of the trees to hide.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko apologized to Kecleon. "I didn't mean to roll into you. Thank you for stopping me though."

Kuroko watched the Kecleon. It peeked its head out from behind the tree trunk, staring back at Kuroko as well.

Kuroko gave a sweet smile, reaching his hand out. "I'm sorry for poking you, too. I'm Tetsuya."

Kecleon continued staring back. When it didn't look like Kuroko was going to do anything more, Kecleon crept out of hiding. It sniffed at Kuroko's extended hand before smiling and nuzzling its head against it.

Kuroko giggled. "It's nice to meet you, Kecleon."

" _Kec kecleon!_ "

Kuroko laughed more as Kecleon nuzzled up against him. "Stop it! That tickles!" With the tickles calming down, Kuroko continued petting Kecleon. Kecleon enjoyed his attention, curling up on Kuroko's lap.

"You don't happen to know the way home, do you?" Kuroko asked.

Kecleon opened one eye before looking up at Kuroko with both.

"Fortree?"

" _Kec,_ " Kecleon cried, popping up. It pointed one direction before taking off into the tall grass. It popped its head back out, waiting for Kuroko. " _Kec._ "

"W-wait for me."

Kuroko quickly stood, running after Kecleon. He was brimming with tears at the thought of no longer being lost, Kecleon understanding his pleas.

Kuroko did his best to keep up with Kecleon, but his stamina was still awful. "Wait!" Kuroko called. Each time he did, Kecleon would pop its head out of the grass. Though, it'd keep going the second Kuroko caught up.

"I don't remember going this far," Kuroko huffed, having come a long way. It must've been when he was rolling away from Tropius.

" _Kecleon!_ " Kecleon cried from a short distance ahead.

Kuroko quickly followed Kecleon's cries. He tripped a bit on his way, stumbling out the tall grass. When he caught himself, Kuroko saw Kecleon beside him. He then looked around and recognized the river and bridge.

"Fortree!" Kuroko cried in glee when seeing the treetop city. He turned to Kecleon. "You found it. Thank you."

Kecleon bashfully smiled, scratching the back of its head. " _Kec leon_."

Kuroko thanked Kecleon once more before trotting towards Fortree. Only, he stopped a few yards away, turning back. There Kecleon was, still smiling and waving goodbye.

Without a second thought, Kuroko went back to Kecleon. The Pokemon gave a curious head tilt, but Kuroko just held out his hand like before. "Want to come home with me? You can meet Granny, and Mommy, and Daddy."

Kecleon's head tilted the other way, contemplating the idea for a moment. " _Kecleon!_ " it cried happily, liking the idea.

Kuroko cheered as well, he and his first Pokemon Kecleon now continuing together back to Fortree City.

* * *

 _ive been in a nonstop Pokemon mood since Pokemon Go and can't get enough, so crossover! more to come with this AU yay!_


End file.
